Women Can't Be Doctors
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: When Bellamy meets Clarke, he develops an odd obsession for her...oh and he tells her that women can't be doctors. AU set in the early 1900's. WARNING: There is a sensitive scene between the characters when Clarke is fourteen, be advised that if you are uncomfortable with sexually active minors,


So this was a period piece that i wrote a little while ago. Please review or just comment because I would love to know how this goes. I also based MOST of the events after actual historic people. so, just so you know.

AUTHOUR NOTE: So someone pointed this mistake out to me, but I had dates mixed up so I just little edited these, thanks simply-aly. :)

**WARNING:** **DURING ****THIS PERIOD OF TIME IT WAS NOT UNCOMMON FOR WOMEN TO MARRY AT YOUNG AGES OR EVEN UPPER CLASS TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOUNGER GIRLS. THERE IS A SCENE WHEN CLARKE IS FOURTEEN AND BELLAMY IS TWENTY THAT IS PRETTY ADULT. IF THIS UPSETS YOU, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY. **

**DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

1907

Bellamy stood by his mother, holding one of her hands as she held her newborn daughter in the other arm. His father stood a little ways away from the family as he addressed the entire staff of the Estate. Ark Estate was massive, considering that it needed the entire village to run it. Nearly seven hundred people. And that meant plenty of kids for Bellamy to play with. He noticed how one of the new staffers, a woman that would be placed as his mother's personal maid, held the hand of a little blond girl. At seven years old Bellamy had seen kids come and go, but none seemed all that great. However, Bellamy needed to talk to this girl.

_She needs to know who will be running the estate some day. _He thought to himself as his little smirk slid back onto his face. His father finally dismissed the staff to their jobs when he approached the girl. As she turned, her blue eyes widened and roamed over his little flawless suit, she was much smaller than he thought. She wasn't even a girl yet, still just an infant that could stumble around more like it.

"Clarke?" her mother tugged her along. Bellamy watched her go, focused on her eyes as she turned to look at him while being dragged away. She peaked his interest and he had no idea why.

.

.

.

1917

It wasn't until Bellamy was seventeen that he realized his obsession with Clarke Griffin. Her mother was still running around with Aurora, his father had passed a year ago which left Bellamy to watch over Octavia and Clarke, becoming more of a wet nurse to his sister and feeding his obsession for Clarke. They were always in the gardens or playing with dolls, he envied these moments when he could sit down in his father's study and learn how to run his father's business empire.

Soon he became Lord Blake, however, he answered more to Bell from his mother or sister. Or Bellie, when it came to Clarke.

He knew he was sinning with the corrupted thoughts of her at the young age of twelve that stirred around his head. He would have her one day but he needed to restrain himself too.

.

.

.

1919

She was fourteen when he lost the battle.

"Bellie, I am telling you that you shouldn't have attacked Wells like that. He knew I was off limits, he never would hav-" Clarke, now a maid for Octavia, had followed him since she watched him beat the black servant who had given Clarke a few roses from the market.

Bellamy spun around and grabbed her by the wrists because _she followed him to his rooms. _He threw her back onto his large bed. His eyes focused on how her skirts had flipped up as she fell back, how her limbs flailed out to catch herself….and he could see her knickers.

He fell on top of her and gripped her upper arms. "Tell me to stop!" Bellamy yelled at her, as her eyes widened. This was the first time he noticed that her eyes weren't blue, but a light hazel.

"Stop what?" She mumbled, as her hands clenched in his button down shirt. He watched how she whimpered and gaped at him as he rocked his hips against her front. "What are-"

He pulled back enough to grab her knees and drag them apart. He laid back on top of her, "Tell me to stop!" He cried, desperate for her to stop him. She stayed quiet, more shocked probably as he tore her skirts up and her under garments aside. She ripped at his shoulders when he pushed his pants down and started to slide himself against her delicate womanhood.

"Bellie!" She started, but her voice tapered off as he sunk himself into her and forever changed her status from girl to woman. He stared down at her as she slowly cried, but silently touched his chin and neck. When Bellamy snarled and pulled out of Clarke, he noted how she sighed in relief before crying out loudly, again, as he thrust back in.

He picked up the pace quickly, till she just let out long screams and took in short gasps. He heard a door swing open to the left of him and they both looked up to see his Mother in the door way. She covered her mouth with her hand as she took in the sight of her son fucking her daughter's confused young maid.

Aurora stepped back and slammed his door shut behind her. Bellamy turned back to Clarke and continued his brutal pace. To see her pearly skin glow red and wet with sweat as he snapped his hips forward faster, Bellamy found his rhythm stuttering. He dropped over her and drove his face into the crook of her shoulder as he fell apart inside her.

A few minutes after, Bellamy registered her palm gently running down his spine over and over again. He finally whispered into her ear, "My _Princess."_

He began bringing her to his rooms every night after that.

.

.

.

1921

Clarke had left for an entire year when she was fifteen. Bellamy was almost completely sure it had to do with their encounters, but he thought he had made progress with her since she started to talk to him again, even laughed at his silly quips.

However, during this time that the Griffin girl was gone, Bellamy became the head of the Estate and the Blake Empire, and only recently returned from the battlefield. He learned to control people, learned to take power.

As the heir to the Blake Empire that solely provided thread to the world, Bellamy was easily the richest man in the world. He came from old money and thus was offered every daughter in the world. At twenty-one, Bellamy did not want to be married, even threatened to send his mother away for trying to arrange a marriage for both Octavia and himself. He remembered how he easily slipped back into his commanding position and finally won the battle of wills from his mother.

However, as soon as Octavia was told she could choose her husband, she latched on to a Great War veteran that stopped at the Ark Estate on his way back to his village another one hundred miles away. However, when she introduced the man, Lincoln, Bellamy insisted they have a good old fist fight.

It took to the end of summer for Bellamy to bless their engagement, "On the condition that you wait till you're sixteen." He had begged his now ecstatic little sister.

It was actually the day Clarke came home.

She walked solemnly through the Ark Estate gates in her coat and a bag in her hands. He remembered how the other servants gawked at them when _he _took her coat and bag and walked her up the stairs. She didn't say anything as he took her to his rooms and laid her on the bed. However, this time he didn't take her until she started to undress herself.

After, when she was falling asleep on his chest, she cleared her throat and actually spoke words. "I was a nurse in India for war cripples, and I really liked it." She looked at him, "I want to be a doctor."

"Women can't be doctors." He merely answered.

"It's that or I will have to marry the local Doctor's Son, that Finn boy-"

"I know who he is!" Bellamy tightened his grip on her, "And I won't let you, as long as you stay and-"

"Be your mistress."

"Would it be so bad?"

She didn't answer.

.

.

.

1922

It was a few months later that Clarke showed up on the eve before her wedding, sobbing in Bellamy's arms. "I can't be your mistress, but I can't marry Finn." She said and he merely offered her the job of Octavia's personal maid again.

She took it.

.

.

.

1924

Bellamy turned stared down at Clarke as she gently wrapped Charlotte's hand. "There, all better." She said to the small orphan girl whom Bellamy inexplicably housed after she showed up on The Ark Estate.

In the two years, he had given her every book and mentor of medical science he could. But he couldn't get her a PhD.

Bellamy wouldn't lie; Clarke had somehow become more beautiful. And he wanted her in ways that would surely send him straight to hell.

He didn't care. "Princess," Those bright eyes he loved so much, widened as he called to her. "Come up to my study, I need to talk to you." The young maid nodded before Bellamy swept off towards his study with the paper work for the new spool for the thread company.

Bellamy had just situated himself behind his desk when the great oak doors shifted inwards and Clarke Griffin charged in with a set jaw. "You wanted to see me?" She folded her arms under her appreciative breasts and cocked a curvy hip out. Beneath her black dress and white apron, Bellamy was sure he would find flawless pearly skin.

"Is that any way to treat your Lord, and employer?" He smirked, made sure to do it just to see pinkness blossom across her cheek bones and, blessedly, over her breast bone. He stood from his desk and stalked to her, watched her eyes once again widen and fight to stay still as he stopped before her. "So, lovely." He had started playing with the tail of her side braid before leaning down to smell it.

Lavenders and Pine. Two scents that shouldn't be together melded to become an aroma Bellamy can only describe as _delicious._

"Lord," the world slithered out hesitantly from between her lips. "No disrespect, but is there something you need, or can I go back to my duties."

"I want something. Something I haven't had in years."

"A heart would be a good start." She countered as she took a step back from him, but his strong hand wrapped around her fore arm. He tugged to keep her body flush against his. And with his other hand coiled around her waist, Clarke could feel a certain stiffness against her belly.

"I want you, Clarke. I want a wife, and a business partner. I want a doctor who can aide me at my every move." Her cheeks reddened deeper.

"Women can't be doctors."

"I can make you one."

"At the price of my freedom?"

Bellamy held her tighter, grabbed at her jaw to keep her looking at him. "Would marrying me truly be so terrible?"

She breathed out slowly, "No."

He pressed his forehead against hers and stared deep into those true blues. "Marry me?"

Clarke nodded and lifted her free hand to run through his slicked back hair. With his mouth crushed to her own Bellamy walked her back to the couch next to the door. His hands ran up her thighs, under her dress.

His fingers met bare skin.

"I-I've been waiting for you for so long!" She groaned as her head fell back and his lips found her throat. "I watched you-" His fingers came to the apex of her thighs, "work on the house out back." Oh, yes when he took off his shirt to work with the construction crew.

"It's a house for Octavia and her husband." Bellamy answered as he moved up a little higher and met-

Wet silkiness.

"Clarke Griffin going without knickers." He groaned and ran his pointer finger over the sopping engorged lips. She shivered with a soft gasp and fisted her hands into his button down shirt.

"Lord-"

"My name!" He thrust a finger into her softness, the heat enveloped the digit and quivered to coax the still appendage into action. Bellamy pulled back to stare at her pink breast bone that expanded and contracted quickly. As he stared he could see the way the bones jumped with her fast heart beat.

"Bel-Bellamy, I-I," Her pale eyes stared shockingly into his own and he felt prideful that they darkened quickly. "Take your pants off." He did just that fumbling with the belt then buttons. When he finally got the material halfway down his thighs, he looked up and stopped breathing…maybe died for a moment.

Clarke had pulled down her dress top to pool around her waist and dragged open her under garments. Her pale breasts, peaked with pink nipples tightened, one of which was rolled between her fingers. He jumped on her, claiming the free nipple with his mouth and shoved her legs apart. He rubbed his pelvis against her, felt her jump before positioning himself against her center.

"Clarke," He groaned and found her mouth, whispering against her lips, "I want you." He rocked forward. "I need you."

"You have me. You've had me for sixteen years. Bellie, take me." She promised, running her hands under his shirt and tearing it open. She took a moment to admire the muscles here. Watched as they tensed before diving into her.

It was like watching a tornado, to see such a powerful thing of nature dip from the sky like the hand of God and wipe the earth with one great nail. That was Clarke. The way she arched and threw her head back as he took her. Rough and fast.

Bellamy wouldn't lie; he had planned to draw this out, but Lord, he wanted her so _badly._

He took a deep breath and pulled out of her, "Clarke?" She moved to look at him, as he stroked her cheek and her eyes fluttered close.

"Please," She cradled his head and pulled him to her breasts once more. "Please….husband." He thrust back in to hear her scream and wiggle against him. "Please!" He took this as encouragement and started moving as her body become red both from want and chaffing of his handling.

He liked that she cried out, to heaven or God, with each snap of his hips into hers. However, soon he would have her calling out his name as a deity.

"I-I love you. I love you." Bellamy found her saying over and over again, and of course couldn't help his ego. After all, how many people could get his stubborn princess to admit to something as trivial as love?

"Mine." He growled, again and again. Right before his eyes, she arched up, pressed her breasts into his chest and locked her legs around his waist as her mouth opened. He expected a scream from his vocal Princess. Instead he received a small whimper of,

"Bellie."

The name, the word of endearment from his princess sent him colliding into nothingness. Literally. All he really registered for the next several seconds was the immense pleasure provided by his future wife and her quick small gasps that mingled with his groans. He was way out in weightless space with burning lungs and white light seeping into him from his small gentle fiancée

"Bellie." Clarke huffed out with him on her chest. "I love you."

"I know," He mumbled, honestly he had lost his mind and was trying to find it.

"You sister is coming home soon."

"I know."

"Did I break you?"

"Yep." She laughed and he loved the sound resonating in her chest first then erupt outside.

"Well, then Octavia can just walk in and see us like this." He shot up and started trying to put himself back together again. He helped her up, cringed when she flinched and hitched her breath in pain.

He watched her fix her appearance and walk lazily towards the door. "I love you too." He said loudly, or rather yelled. She turned around in surprise and smiled shyly.

God, he loved his Princess.

.

.

.

1926

When he married Clarke, she had received her own PhD and his very pregnant sister had given birth to her child mere minutes after their vows and had them rushing up the flights of stairs to meet the new addition.

And then Clarke said, "Just think Bellie, soon you'll have your own little Blake running around." He opened his mouth to ask, but she smiled, "I had to have the dress taken out twice since I learned about our child."


End file.
